Outcasts
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame**

Lukas walked slowly walked over to the stand that he and Mathias had made. He watched his friend use some puppets and made the children laugh. The laughter mixed with the sounds of the bells and the yells of the people creating a familiar sound. Mathias spotted him and waved. "Are you guys ready to hear a story?" He asked. The children nodded and cheered as Lukas stepped onto the small platform.

"_Listen, they're beautiful, no?" _Lukas asked, pausing to listen to the bells. He sat down beside Mathias who had put all of his puppets away and had a huge smile on his face.

"_So many colors of sound, so many changing moods_ _because you know, they don't ring all by themselves," _Lukas stated.

"They don't?" Mathias asked.

"_No, silly boy,_" Lukas rolled his eyes. He then turned and pointed at the bell tower.  
"_Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower_  
_lives the mysterious bell ringer._

_Who is this creature?"_

"Who?"

"_What is he?_"

"What?"

"_How did he come to be there _?"

"How?"

"_Hush,_" Lukas hit Mathias on the head causing the man to frown.

"_and Lukas will tell you._  
_It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster."_

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame_

A boat slipped through the water as a group of Gypsies attempted to get in the city. A baby began to cry and the men looked at the woman in their group. She rocked the child in her arms. "Shut it up, will you!"

"We'll be spotted!

"Hush, little one," The woman whispered hurriedly.

_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame_

The boat slid to a stop on the shore and the gypsies jumped out of the boat. "Four guilders for safe passage into Paris," The ferryman held his hand out, a sinister grin on his face.

"Stop," A man yelled. The group turned to face the man and their blood ran cold.

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

The woman slid close to her husband who clutched her and their child. "Judge Francis Bonnefoy," He gasped. The young, blonde man smiled sinisterly.

_Judge Francis Bonnefoy longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin_

_And he saw corruption  
Ev'rywhere  
Except within_

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice," Francis sighed and waved a hand to signal his guards. They saluted and began to place shackles on the men. One guard noticed the baby in the woman's arms.

"You there, what are you hiding?" He asked, attempting to grab the bundle from her arms. She kicked him and took a few steps back. Her eyes flew to Francis and she silently pleaded with him.

"Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her," Francis grinned.

_She ran._

The woman raced down the narrow alleyway, dashing between barrels and chests. Francis was close behind her on his horse. She ran up the steps of the church and pounded on the door. "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" She yelled. No one answered. She heard the sound of hooves going up the steps and took off again.

Francis grabbed the bundle from her arms and kicked her when she didn't let go. She fell down the steps and hit her head. The bundle began to cry. "A baby?" Francis removed the cloth covering the baby's face. He stared at it then noticed a well at the bottom of the steps. "I'm doing you a favour, child," He sighed as he brushed it's blonde hair out of it's face and directed his horse towards the well.

"Sorry," He held the child over the well and was about to let go.

"STOP!"

_Cried the Archdeacon_

"This is a gypsy child," Francis explained. "I'm riding it of a life of pain and ridicule." The Archdeacon noticed the woman lying on the steps and knelt beside her. He felt for her pulse and lowered his head when he realized she was dead.

"See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame," He sighed.

Francis frowned, "I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued."

"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame?" The Archdeacon asked.

"My conscience is clear," Francis insisted, holding the child to his chest. It had stopped crying and was breathing quietly.

"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes," The Archdeacon pointed to the statues that lined the outside of Notre Dame. "The very eyes of Notre Dame."

_And for one time in his live  
Of power and control_

_Francis felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul_

"What must I do?" Francis asked, shaking slightly.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own," The Archdeacon picked up the woman's body and turned to enter the church.

"What? I can't raise …" Francis paused. "Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

"Live here? Where?"

"Anywhere. Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see," Francis smiled and looked at the bell tower. "The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me."

_And Francis gave the child a name_  
_And kept him hidden away in the tower._

Lukas smiled and leaned forward toward the children. "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame," He paused. "Who is the monster and who is the man?"

A/N

Plot bunny that has been bothering me for a long time. I just love this movie!

France - Frollo

Canada - Quasimodo (I love you, please forgive me)

America - Phoebus

England - Esmeralda

Will follow most of story but with some aspects changed. Should I continue?


	2. Maybe This Year

Matthew flew down the steps, his blonde hair flying out in all directions as he ran past Elizaveta and Ivan and stopped beside his friend, Gilbert. "What's going on, Gilbert?" Matthew asked. The albino man grinned and pointed down towards the town square. Mathew saw people setting up colourful tents

"You don't know, birdie?" He smirked.

"A festival?" Ivan asked appearing beside the pair. Gilbert glared at the Russian man.

"It's the Feast of Fools, you idiots," Elizaveta stated. When she noticed the look Matthew gave her she smiled. "Not you, sweetie."

Matthew smiled then looked back at the people. "This year looks like it will be fun," He pointed towards the stage that some men were painting. "Ivan, you and Gilbert should do that again this year! Maybe Papa would let me go watch this year." The trio of adults glanced at each other.

"Ivan got banned from the contest," Eliza sighed. Ivan blushed and hid behind his scarf. Gilbert laughed. Eliza glared at him. "_You _are banned from being in every contest. I don't those kids will ever be the same."

"Shut it, Eliza!" Gilbert pushed her. Eliza looked at him then pushed back. Sadly, a few moments later they were rolling on the floor kicking and biting. Matthew rolled his eyes and studied the people setting up the for the festival as Ivan tried to break the two up.

A flash of gold and black caught his eyes so he leaned closer and adjusted his glasses. He saw Francis talking with a man in golden armour. "Gilbert, Eliza, Ivan," Matthew spoke up. Ivan paused in his worrying while Eliza stopped hitting Gilbert and they looked at the teen. "Do you know who that man is?"

"Who?" Ivan asked walking over to stand beside his friend.

"The one talking to Papa," Matthew pointed at the man in gold.

"Oh, it's Captain Jones!" Gilbert said joining the duo. Eliza ran over and pushed Gilbert out of the way. Said man did a face plant.

"He's back from the war already?" She gaped. "Did Minister Francis call him back?"

"Why would Papa call back a war hero?" Matthew watched the two disappear into the crowd and decided to ask about it later. Gilbert stood up and rubbed his head as he took his place beside Matthew.

"Maybe he expects something bad with the gypsies to happen at the feast," Ivan suggested. Eliza nodded. Gilbert shook his head.

"They aren't gypsies per say," He frowned. "More like a group of travellers. They do

have a settlement near here but I think they are more like a circus group."

"Where did you come up with that?" Eliza grinned. "Have you been listening to that crazy blonde guy with the puppets? You know something isn't right with him." Gilbert looked down.

"My brother travelled with them," He mumbled. "Him and Feli." Eliza and Ivan patted their friend's back. Matthew and the others knew that talking about his brother and his ward bothered Gilbert so they tried not to mention it. However, sometimes, the two snuck into conversation just like they would have if they had been around.

"Don't worry," Eliza smiled. "They will be fine. I'm sure they will contact you any day."

A flash of teal caught Ivan's eye so he looked to see Matthew dashing up the stairs.

Matthew sat on the roof watching the clouds. "Matvey, are you okay?" Ivan asked making the sixteen year old jump.

"Yeah," Matthew sighed.

"You don't seem okay," Ivan sat down beside his friend.

"I am, don't worry," Matthew smiled. Ivan placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Matvey, what has Eliza told you about lying?" Ivan joked. Matthew laughed. "Is this about the feast?"

"Oui," Matthew blushed. Ivan smiled and moved his hand so he could pat Matthew's back. "Do you think Papa will let me go?"

"Not likely. You know how protective he is," Ivan paused. _Protective? Is that what it is called now? _"Even if he doesn't, me and Gilbert will sneak you out."

"You can't!" Matthew gasped. The look he gave the Russian man would have caused anyone to pause and seriously contemplate what they were doing.

"Why not?"

"If he ever found out I would be in so much trouble!"

"But Gilbert and I would be with you, nothing bad would happen."

Matthew bit his lip, "I know but-"

"No 'buts'," Ivan interrupted. He stood up and pulled Matthew with him. They started down the stairs. "We are going after lunch."

"Where are you going?" Matthew froze and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"No where, Papa."

A/N

Yay! Update!

Just so you have an idea of how long chapters will be, they will be one song or one scene in the movie.

Russia, Prussia, and Hungary are the gargoyles but I decided to go ahead and make them real people.

Five reviews for the next chapter to come out.


	3. Home From the War

You know I really love you guys… like seriously, all of you are nice and some of you put up with my weirdness. Thank you all for reading this and commenting so much. It makes me so incredibly giddy.

Also, America is kind of OOC in this so sorry.

_OUTCASTS_

"This is outrageous Tony," A blonde man balled up the map he was holding and tossed it over his shoulder. Alfred then looked at his horse and wrapped his cloak around him tighter. "I'm gone four years and everything is changed!"

The horse seemed to sigh and began walking causing some of the civilians to stop and stare. Alfred smiled at them then pushed his glasses up. A child waved and smiled back.

"Tony, do you know where to go," No reply but, of course, he wasn't expecting one. He glanced at a group of people. "Fine, lets ask them."

He slowly walked over and was about to tap someone on the shoulder when he saw what they were watching. A beautiful, blonde woman danced with a tambourine while a little blonde boy drummed and a dark-skinned girl played the flute. The woman stopped and the people clapped. Almost everyone dropped a gold piece into the hat they were using to collect money

Alfred flicked a coin into the bag. The woman paused and looked at him. Her bright green eyes were beautiful but…. Her eyebrows! "What are you staying at?" She asked.

"Nothing," Alfred smiled. "But could direct me to the Palace of Justice?" The woman's eyes darkened and the children froze in their playing.

"Are the guards so useless now that they can't even find where your boss works?" She snapped. Alfred was about to reply when a teenaged boy popped his head over the wall behind them and whistled. The trio turned around and dashed off.

The dark-skinned girl paused to pick up the hat but the coins spilled out. Alfred noticed some guards coming towards them. The blonde woman stopped and looked back, "Michelle!"

The girl looked up at the guards and clutched the bag to her chest. Alfred stepped back to watch what they were going to do. One guard kneeled and grabbed the girl's chin forcing her to look at him. "Why, you're are quite pretty," He smirked. "For a gypsy."

"What's that in her hands?" The other asked. "Gold? Did you steal it?" The blonde woman stormed over and pushed the guard holding Michelle's face away. He fell to the ground and into a mud puddle. Alfred grinned from his spot in the shadows and tried to control his laughter.

"Art-Alice!" Michelle gasped.

"Michelle," The blonde hissed. "Take Peter home." Michelle was about to object but she was silenced with a look. She stood up, the bag of coins still clutched to her chest, and ran over to the little boy from before. They disappeared down an alleyway.

"Gypsy, why did you interfere?" The guard snapped, grabbing Alice's wrist. Alfred then decided it was time to intervene.

"All right, guys," He smiled and patted one guard on the back. "I think it's time you live this pretty lady alone and go about your business."

"Who are you to tell us what to do, peasant?" The other man snapped as he stood up, drawing his sword. Alfred laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"Why? Because I'm the hero!" He moved his cape out of the way which revealed the emblem on his chest. The guard's immediately gave a salute.

"Sorry, sir!" They yelled. Alfred nodded then looked towards Alice. He blinked rapidly for a moment: she was gone.

"It's alright, but," He grabbed Tony's reins. "Could you guys show me how to get to the Palace of Justice? I'm supposed to meet Judge Bonnefoy there by noon and escort him to the festival."

_OUTCASTS_

"Where are you going?" Francis smiled. He placed the basket he was holding on the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Ivan continued past him, waved, and started to walk down the stairs.

"No where, Papa," Matthew stuttered. "Ivan, Gilbert, and Ms. Eliza are going to Feast of Fools after they eat. They promised to bring me back something." Ivan paused and smirked in Matthew's direction at the lie.

Francis' smile disappeared at the mention of the Feast. "Yes, I can only stay here for a few minutes but I wanted to stop by and give your dinner as I won't be able to stop by until tomorrow," He sighed. "The Archdeacon needs help so help him. If I hear you didn't help, there will be consequences." With that, he stood up and left.

Matthew sighed and sat back in his chair. He glanced at the basket and lifted the cloth off the top: a small loaf of bread, some cheese, and a bundle of grapes was what he saw. He grabbed a grape and took off down the steps to find the Archdeacon.

"Romulus!" The blonde teen called out as his feet hit the ground floor of the cathedral. "Archdeacon, are you here?"

"Boo!" Someone said in Matthew's ear. The teen jumped and whirled around. The Archdeacon laughed at the expression on his friend's face. "Ah, I'm sorry, child."

Matthew accepted the apology and looked the Archdeacon in the eye, "Papa told me to come help you, Romulus."

"Yes, Francis told me that you would help me," The man smiled. "The only I'm doing today is supervising some proceedings."

"Supervise what?" Matthew looked confused. The Archdeacon took a cloak from behind his back and wrapped it securely around Matthew's neck.

"I'm going to supervise the festival," Romulus stated. "A few close friends of mine requested it and since you are to help me, you need to go to the festival." He started towards the door pushing the tiny teen in front of him. Matthew started to stutter as he neared the door.

He was pushed into the sunlight and for the first time in years, he saw Paris from the ground up.

A/N

I have a request for you guys which will decide the future of the story.

Should England end up with Canada or America? Leave your answer in a review.


	4. The Feast of Fools

So far every review has been for England to end up with Canada or that it doesn't matter. That makes me a kind of happy because as much as I love England with America, Canada and England need more love together. The rating has gone up to T due to some… suggestive themes(oh, England, why so fabulous?) but I don't think that anyone will mind. And, go read The Beatles Sherlock Holmes Fa's version of this as well, it is sooooooooo much better than mine!

Well, anyways, here is a chapter that has given me a lot of difficult but has also been my favorite to write so far. Enjoy the Feast of Fools!

_OUTCASTS_

Matthew flicked his hood up to shield his eyes from the sunlight. Romulus brushed some dust off his white and red robes and motioned for Matthew to follow him, "Come on, child." Matthew walked quickly to keep up with the Archdeacon. He stared at the smallest things and eventually lost the Archdeacon in the crowd.

"Romulus?" Matthew called out. No one answered. "Romulus!" He saw a flash of white and red so he took off after it. Now he was completely and utterly lost.

He heard laughing and someone threw an arm around his shoulder. "_Once a year we hold a party here in town_," A man with spiky, blonde hair laughed in Matthew's ear. "_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_." He smiled and flicked down Matthew's hood.

"What?" Matthew pulled his hood back up over his head.

"_Every man is a king and every king a clown_!" He laughed. "_Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_!"

Matthew was starting to get freaked out so he started to walk away. However, the man followed him. "_It's the day the devil in us gets released. It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_," He pushed Matthew further into the crowd. "_Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools_!"

People were everywhere! Some were wearing masks and others were wearing bright, colourful clothes. Matthew was seriously freaked out. "_Everyone is acting crazy. Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet. That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day_!" The man yelled as he pulled Matthew up off the ground and began twirling him around. He let Matthew go and all but fell on the ground laughing. No one else was disturbed by this.

Matthew ran as fast as he could away from the crowd and the crazy man. "Watch where you are going!" "Be careful!" "You almost knocked me over!" Shouts followed him as he ran into a tent and tripped pulling down a curtain. Someone yelled.

"What the bloody hell?" Matthew fought with the curtain but only succeeded in getting trapped. Somebody uncovered his face and he started gasping for breath. "What were you thinking?" The woman was beautiful but the look in her eyes was terrifying.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew flushed and looked away from woman. "This was this crazy man with spiky blonde hair chasing me and-"

"Mathias," The woman growled sounding very un-ladylike. She smiled. "Don't worry. Despite his appearance he won't hurt you!"

"You're not hurt are you?" Matthew asked practically jumping up. He helped the woman up and noticed what she was wearing. A green dress revealed her curves and showed the world her pale skin.

She laughed, "No, I'm Alice, stage name Esmeralda. You are?"

"My name is Matthew," He smiled shyly. Alice shook his hand, a coy smile graced her lips.

"I'm sorry, Matthew but I must finish getting ready for the dance," She sighed. "Come back later and we can continue this conversation." Matthew blushed again as Alice put her hand on the small of his back. She pushed him out of the tent, gave him one last smirk, and closed the flap that led into the tent.

Matthew pulled his hood back up to hide his face. The lunatic from earlier, who was now known as Mathias, appeared beside Matthew.

He raised an eyebrow where he realized where the teen had been but just pulled him towards the center of town. "Where are you taking me now?" Matthew asked, nat as scared of the man since Alice had told him not to worry.

"Just wait!" Mathias grinned. He suddenly let go of Matthew's hand and jumped on the stage that had been built. "_Come one, come all_!" People started to crowd around the stage pushing Matthew up closer so he was touching it. "_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. See the mystery and romance_!" Mathias suddenly pulled another man on stage.

This man spoke with a loud, monotonous voice but it drew the rest of the people in. "_Come one, come all_!" He stood in the center of the stage and raised one hand. "_See the finest girl in France. Make an entrance to entrance. Dance la Esmeralda, dance_!" He threw some powder on the stage and green smoke filled the area.

Alice stood on the stage. Matthew smiled but then he saw Francis sitting not 25 feet away. He was looking angry and had a scowl on his usually smiling face. "Watch this disgusting display, Captain Jones," He growled.

"Yes sir," A blonde in gold armour smiled from beside Francis.

Someone suddenly tilted Matthew's face up and he came face to face with Alice. He blushed and she smirked. "Watch," She instructed.

She started to dance as Mathias pounded on some drums and the other man tapped a tambourine on his leg. People started to cheer. Alice suddenly ran down the stage to the place where Francis was sitting. She wrapped a scarf a green scarf with gold symbols around his neck and leaned in close then pushed his hat down in his eyes.

Everyone laughed. She grabbed a spear from one of the guards and slammed it down into the stage with surprising strength. She twirled around it and gave a wink and nod at the crowd.

The sound of cheering drowned out everything.


	5. For Lack of Better TitleApril Fools

Matthew was so glad he had joined the Feast. Everything was perfect! The sun was shining and the sky was blue, the air was filled with the enchanting smell of festive foods, and people were laughing. He browsed through stands and stalls, his hood still hiding his identity.

"Sir," Someone tugged on the his cloak. He looked down and saw a little boy with black hair and bright blue eyes and a little girl with straight blonde hair. The black haired boy pointed at a stall. "Can you hand those _pomodori_ to me?"

"These?" Matthew picked up two strange looking apples off the stand. The boy nodded and Matthew handed them to the children. The boy smiled, the girl just stared.

"Grazie," The boy yelled and then ran away. Matthew smiled and turned to leave when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned to see a guard.

"Are you going to pay for those?" He growled.

Matthew looked confused "Pay."

"If you can't pay you'll have to come with me," He started to pull Matthew towards a group of more guards.

"If you wait a minute, I can go get some money from Gilbert Bieschmeldt and pay for them," Matthew smiled and started to walk away. The guard laughed.

"Why would Lieutenant Bieschmeldt give you money?" He laughed, drawing a crowd around the scene.

"Ah, _mi amigo_, you can let the boy go," A dark skinned man appeared from behind the stand. He held one of those strange apples in his hand and tossed it back and forth between his hands. "I don't mind and since this is my stand you shouldn't either."

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is part of protocol," The guard tightened his grip on Matthew's wrist but extended his other hand. "But you could pay to keep him out of trouble."

The man smiled and held his hands up in defeat, "I don't have that kind of money."

"Okay, then," The guard looked back at Matthew. "Come on _la petite_, to the cells with you."

"OI!" Some yelled. Everyone turned their heads to stare at the woman towards the guard. It was Alice. "Just what are you doing?"

"He stole," The guard raised on eyebrow. "I'm taking him to the cells."

"That is ridiculous!" Alice growled. "Antonio said it was okay so you need to. Back. Off!" She poked the guards chest to accentuate each word.

"Ah, Alice, you're causing a scene! Lukas won't be pleased!" the man at the stall, who must be Antonio, smiled. Alice glared at him the looked back to the man holding Matthew's wrist.

The guard glared back, "Listen here, _gypsy_, mind. Your. Own. Business." He pushed Alice away. She fell and landed in front of some other guards.

"You bastard!" Alice stood up quickly, her hand grabbing her hair and pulling. Most of it came off revealing short hair of a lighter shade. Matthew's, and a few other people's, jaw hit the floor. "Antonio, tunic." Antonio reached under his stand and tossed one to her. She let it fall to the ground then hiked up her dress and pulled it off. A few people gasped and covered their eyes while others stared.

'Alice' was wearing pants under 'her' dress and 'she' DID NOT have breasts. "Always so rash, Arthur," Antonio sighed and rested his head in his hand. 'Alice' glared.

The guard was distracted so Matthew took his chance. He pushed the guard away and ran to Arthur. "Alice?" Matthew cocked his head and his hood fell back. Arthur looked at him and smiled. It was a smile different from the one earlier but it still made Matthew blush.

"I'll explain later, but first," Arthur looked at the guard, who was now standing with others from his troop. "You need to leave this boy alone."

"Heretic," One guard growled. Arthur sighed and whispered something in Matthew's ear. The teen looked at him, nodded, and unclasped his cloak then handed it to Arthur. "One," He whispered. Antonio perked up then pulled something from his pocket. Matthew tensed up.

The guards were looking furious. "Enough chatter! Arrest them both!"

"Two." Arthur held out the cloak. Antonio had something in his hand that no one recognized and he pulled back part of it. Matthew swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Three." All hell broke loose.

A/N

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. However, I now have the chicken pox and can spend the next few days(lol, a week? maybe more) writing new chapters because I can't go to school.

Also, thank every higher power for Disney movies because they gave me inspiration. Guess the movie that inspired the tomato/apple scene and I'll add you or your OC/character of choice as an extra in one scene of your choice.

And why the tiny bit of Italian? Blame Assassin's Creed II and the beautiful people in it that cause my obsession.

Oh, I just revealed that Alice was Arthur on April Fools Day. I am amused.


	6. In Stone Walls

Eliza wiped the sweat off her brow and polish off her hands then glanced over at two of the four important men in her life. Matthew was upset that the blonde cross dresser had never come back to tell him what was going on so Ivan, who was sporting a wound from the chase earlier, were trying to comfort him. "Don't worry, Matvey," Ivan patted the teen's back. "Your friend will come to see you soon."

"I hope so," Matthew sighed and gave his friends a sad smile. He looked back at the sky. Ivan looked at Eliza, worry in his eyes. She walked over and sat down beside the boy.

"I rang the bells for evening mass and polished them as well," She smiled and patted the teen on the head. "You don't have to do anything for the rest of the day. If your friend comes over you don't have anything to worry about." _As long as your _**father**_ doesn't find out. If he does, we are all in trouble._

"Thanks," Matthew mumbled. Eliza and Ivan looked at each other.

"Okay, Matvey," Ivan stood up. "I'm going to go get dinner. See you in about an hour." Ivan stood up and limped away. Eliza wrapped her arms around Matthew and kissed his forehead.

"I have to get home to Roddy," She smiled and hugged him closer. "He'll come and see you. Just promise to tell me when he does. You guys make a cute couple." Matthew flushed and started to stutter. Eliza laughed and jumped up. "See you in the morning!" She dashed down the steps leaving Matthew by himself.

"Ms. Eliza," Matthew pouted and stood up. "She said she did all the work with the bells and Ivan won't be back for a while so I guess I can do that." He went over to the table and reached under it. He pulled a large crate out and flipped it open. "Should I finish the baker or the fisherman?" He asked no one. No one answered. "Guess I'll start a new one." He sighed and set all his dolls.

Now, Matthew was not a sissy for making dolls, in fact, he was an artist. Sometimes Gilbert would sell the dolls for him and he could make more and better dolls. People liked the dolls and once someone paid almost ten pieces of silver for one. "Who should I make now?" He paused and examined which ones he had.

Image of Arthur invaded his mind: running through the crowd, distracting the guards, confronting Francis, and disappearing under Matthew's cloak. He blushed again. "I guess Arthur would make a very beautiful doll," Matthew mumbled and set to work making the doll.

_OUTCASTS_

Arthur smiled as he slipped into the church, away from the guards and towards where he saw Matthew disappear to almost an hour ago. He flicked his hood down and stared at the sight laid out before him. "Whoa," He gasped at the inside of the church as he went deeper into the nave, his bare feet making slapping noises. "Lot different from the churches where I'm from," He whispered to himself.

There was a small sound behind him and he turned, his hand shooting out. The man behind him was pushed down and his sword stolen then turned on him. Arthur recognized the man: Captain Jones, the man who had helped Michelle earlier. "You," Arthur glared.

"Yeah, its me," Jones laughed nervously as his sword was aimed at his neck. "Can you point that somewhere else? I don't like my blades that close even when I shave."

"Really? This is uncomfortable for you?" Arthur pressed the blade closer as Jones stood up.

"All right, all right. Just calm down," Jones held his hands out to show he couldn't hurt the other. "Just give me a chance to apologise." He grinned sheepishly.

"For what?" Arthur lowered the blade.

"For this," Jones reached out and wrenched the sword from Arthur's grasp. The shorter man gasped and fell.

Arthur glared up and snarled, "You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch it!" Jones waggled his finger then motioned at their surroundings. "You're in a church."

Arthur stood up and grabbed a candle holder. "Are you always this charming?" He asked and swung it at Jones who laughed.

"Nope, you're just lucky," The Captain smiled and parried the holder coming towards him.

After a few moments a parries and dodges, Jones piped up, "You're really good."

"Wish I could say the same thing to you!" Arthur went for the taller man's thigh.

"Low blow," Jones pouted.

"No," Arthur smirked slamming the candle stick between the man's legs. "This is."

Jones let out a small gasp and then fell to his knees. He let out a groan and fell forward his head hitting the floor. "Not cool."

Arthur set the oversized candelabra down, and walked over to the fallen man. "You okay?" Jones sat up then pushed himself into a standing position.

"Yeah," He smiled. "I'm Captain Alfred Jones. I'm the hero. You are?"

"You're interrogating me?"

"It's called an introduction."

"You're not arresting me?"

"As long as you're in here I can't."

"You're not like the other soldiers," Arthur sighed.

"Thank you," Alfred grinned and pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. Arthur extended his hand.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," He smiled when Alfred shook it with a little to much enthusiasm. "So what do you need?

"Well, I wanted to-"

"Good work, Captain," Some one called out from the doorway of the church. Francis walked toward them, his black clothes contrasting with him and his surroundings. "Now arrest him."

"Claim sanctuary!" Alfred whispered quickly. Arthur looked at him oddly. "Say it!"

"You tricked me," Arthur growled.

"I'm waiting," Francis smiled sinisterly. Alfred looked between the two men and the the guards.

"I can't! He claimed sanctuary!"

Francis' eyes darkened, "Then drag him outside and-"

"Francis! You will not touch him!" A tall man who Arthur recognized yelled as he walked over to Arthur. He put his hands on the other's shoulders. "Don't worry. Minister Francis learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." He smiled and pointed towards the door.

Alfred motioned for the guards to go with him and they all left leaving Arthur and the archdeacon alone. The older man left after a minute. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his pale hair.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. "You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls," The man whispered pausing to breath deeply and smell Arthur's hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur growled pulling away and glaring at the blonde man.

"Just imagining a rope around the pretty neck," Francis reached a hand towards Arthur's neck a smile on his face. Arthur slapped the hand away.

"I know what you were thinking!"

"Such a clever witch," Francis sighs and begins to circle Arthur. "So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter." He walks towards the large oak doors that led outside the church. "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!"

A/N

Not quite pleased with this but, oh well. Still can't be in public, haven't left the house in over a week and I am slowly going crazy.

Why does Canada make dolls? Because he needed something to do so I gave him something similar to the movie. Plus, I love dolls. Like, I have an army because they are just so pretty!

France is a creep but I LOVE him. I think its because he acts like me. My lord, I need help.

Now, back to my leper corner. *sits in dark corner* Have a nice day.


	7. God Help the Outcasts

Arthur watched Francis walk out of the church and close the door behind him. He ran forward and stopped in front of the closed door. He peeked out and saw Francis talking to Alfred. Alfred turned to the guards, "Post a guard at every door!"

Francis looked back at Arthur and smiled. He got in his carriage and gave a small wave as it pulled away from the church.

"Hell!" Arthur growled to himself and sunk down to the floor.

"Don't do anything rash, child," The archdeacon warned appearing beside Arthur. "You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Francis' anger further."

"You saw that?" Arthur laughed.

"Yes," the Archdeacon smiled as he started to light the candles. Arthur gave the man an odd look. "I was returning from visiting my grandsons when I saw the guard harassing Matthew."

"He allows them do whatever they want! All but torturing my people and others the deem different," Arthur sighed. "What do they have against people who are different?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself."

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure," Arthur retorted.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can," The archdeacon blew out the candle he was holding and left the younger man alone.

Arthur slowly stood up and went deeper into the nave of the cathedral. "_I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer._" He paused in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary. "_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see Your face and wonder: were You once an outcast too?_" _  
_"_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth. God help my people we look to You still. God help the outcasts or nobody will_," Arthur moved through the rows of candles, the flames casting shadows over his face. He stopped when he saw parishioners walk by.

"I ask for wealth." "I ask for fame." "I ask for glory to shine on my name." "I ask for love I can possess." "I ask for God and His angels to bless me." Arthur felt slightly disgusted at their selfish requests.

"_I ask for nothing I can get by but I know so many less lucky than I_," His thoughts went back to Peter and Michelle. Both had lost their parents and fought hard on the streets for their rights and places in the guild. He was sad that he hadn't been able to help them earlier. "_Please help my people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts: Children of God_."

"You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!" Someone yelled breaking Arthur from his trance. He turned to see Matthew dashing up a set of stairs. He ran after him, calling his name.

"Matthew, stop!" Arthur yelled as he followed the boy up the stairs and into the bell tower. Matthew disappeared and Arthur looked around the boy's home. He was astonished by how clean it was and the huge bells that hung overhead. He walked farther into the tower and bright pieces of fabric caught his eyes.

Dolls sat in rows of three and looked so lifelike despite their small stature. Arthur reached out and picked up one that looked incredibly like one of the lieutenants. "Please be careful! Gilbert would be furious if it broke!" Matthew yelled and came running out from behind one of the bells.

"Gilbert Bieschmeldt?" Arthur looked at it shocked. Matthew nodded. "He sure has changed."

"You know him?" Matthew looked curious.

"And his brothers. These are amazing, by the way," Arthur set the 'Gilbert' doll down and ran his fingers over the others; a few dolls, he realized, were other people from the guild.

"Not really," Arthur stopped at one of Judge Francis. He frowned. "If I could do this you wouldn't see me dancing in the street for coins."

"Why do you do that?"

"Help provide."

"For who?"

"My children."

"You have children? How many?" Matthew froze. Arthur was so young!

"Seven," Arthur smiled and leaned against one of the wooden beams. "Once in a while some more will pop up and I will raise them for a while."

"Oh," Matthew looked away from Arthur, embarrassed. Arthur smirked.

"None of them are actually mine. I just take them in and raise them," He laughed. "Most of them are around seven so I would've have to been sixteen and sired them."

Now Matthew was really embarrassed: how could he have thought that about Arthur! "I'm sorry for assuming that-"

"Shush," Arthur put a finger to his mouth. "It's okay."

"Kay," Matthew blushed. "Why are you here?"

"Incident with Francis," Arthur all but growled.

"Papa? What he do?" Matthew looked worried.

"Him and 'Captain' Alfred trapped me here," Arthur scowled. Matthew bit his lip. "I quote '_Set one foot outside and you're mine!', _and there are guards at every door so I can't even sneak out."

Matthew put a hand on Arthur's arm. "Do you want me to help you out?"

A/N

Long wait is over!

Please enjoy and review.


	8. Francis' Nose is Long

Ivan walked up the stairs that led to the bell tower. He had a huge smile on his face, sunflowers in his arms, and a basket with dinner in one hand. "Ah, I hope Matvey will like what I bought him for dinner," He said to himself.

The moment he stood on the landing where he and the others lived, he knew something was wrong. Matthew was neither sitting working on his dolls, which had been left out, nor was he any where in sight.

"Matvey?" Ivan called out. No reply. He set the basket and sunflowers on the table beside the dolls and scanned the room. No sign of Matthew.

Laughter filled the space and rebounded off the bells, startling Ivan. He looked up and saw Matthew showing someone around. The other person, a blonde, laughed again at something Matthew said.

"This is Big Marie," Matthew smiled, rubbing one hand over the largest bell in the cathedral.

"You take care of all these by yourself?" the other blonde asked incredulously.

"No, Ivan and Ms. Eliza help," Matthew spread his arms out and walked across a beam. "Gilbert helps sometimes when Papa lets him off his shift early. So, its not often." He suddenly turned around and walked back to the blonde. "Arthur, I have still have to show you the best thing about this place!"

Ivan raised on eyebrow. "_He must be the cross dresser from earlier,_" He thought to himself.

Matthew and Arthur disappeared and Ivan walked up the stairs to where the other to had just been.

He glared at Arthur from his spot above them. The two had moved to one of the walkways on the roof. He growled when Arthur hugged Matthew but he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Ivan, what the hell are you doing?" Gilbert asked appearing below Ivan. He left his sword and armour on a table and looked up at the Russian. Eliza, who had come in right after Gilbert, also looked up at the man. Ivan shushed them and pointed at the duo below him.

"Is that the cross dresser from earlier?" Eliza asked. Ivan nodded and the two ran up the stairs so they could watch the two with Ivan.

Ivan bit his lip, "They have been talking for almost an hour. He and Matvey are close it seems." Almost as if on cue, Arthur took a hold of Matthew's hand and started tracing the lines on his hands. Ivan and Gilbert both growled while Eliza smiled.

Arthur said something and Matthew jumped up, blushing and stuttering. "What did he say?" Gilbert hissed.

"Francis' nose is long and he wears a dress?" Ivan suggested. The other two tried to suppress the laughter. They turned away from the two blondes below them and smiled. "What are you doing back here, Ms. Eliza?"

Eliza smiled and leaned forward. "I decided that Matthew needed me more that Roderich did," She sighed and looked down at the blonde in question. "What is Matthew doing?"

The others looked back down at the two and saw Matthew standing on a gargoyle with Arthur on the one beside him. "Birdie isn't going to jump, is he?" Gilbert asked, standing up.

Matthew jumped off.

The trio didn't wait to see what happened next; they dashed down the stairs and ran to the edge of the landing. Eliza almost fell over the edge when she slammed against it. "Matthew!" She screamed. She couldn't see Matthew or Arthur. Gilbert grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Eliza, calm down!" He yelled. She stared at him.

"Matthew just jumped off the cathedral!" She gripped Gilbert's shirt. Ivan pulled them apart. They both glared at the taller Russian.

"Matvey is fine. Look," He pointed down and the others peered over the edge. Matthew was hiding behind a statue with Arthur right beside him.

"Oh, thank God," Eliza exhaled. She suddenly stood up straight and looked at the two men. "Why in the world did you teach him how to do that?"

"It was either that or have Ivan teach him how to kill a man twice his size with his bare hands," Gilbert yelled. The two started fighting again while Ivan sighed.

His attention was stolen when someone in gold armour walked through the door. The man smiled at the Russian and made a b-line for him. Ivan tapped his two fighting comrades on the shoulders. Gilbert turned and glared.

"What?" He snapped. Ivan pointed at the man walking towards him. Eliza let go of Gilbert's hair and straightened her dress.

"Hello, can we help you?" She asked, smiling. The blonde smiled back and extended his hand.

"Yes, I'm Captain Alfred Jones," He shook each of their hands in turn.

"I'm Elizaveta Edelriech."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Ivan Braginski."

"It's a pleasure," Captain Alfred stated. " Can you guys help me find someone?"

"We will try our best," Eliza said.

"I'm looking for a gypsy, the cross-dressing one who caused problems earlier at the festival. Have you seen him?" Alfred asked. Everyone paused.

"Why?" Gilbert asked. He felt his hand twitch towards the small dagger he kept in his boot. Eliza grabbed his wrist in warning.

"I mean him no harm," Alfred shrugged. "I just want to talk to him."

"I request that you leave!" Someone yelled from behind them. They all looked and saw Matthew stepping back onto the cathedral roof. Eliza ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Matthew hugged back but glared at Alfred. "Please, sir, I request that you leave this area. You are welcome in the nave but this area is off limits."

"Can you just tell me where-" Alfred started but Ivan grabbed his arm, silencing him.

"I suggest you leave," He smiled and the temperature of the air around him seemed to cool drastically.

Alfred wrenched his arm out of the Russian's grasp. "Okay, I'll leave," He all but pouted. He turned and walked away from the group. "Tell Arthur that he is lucky." The blonde adjusted his glasses.

"Why?" Matthew asked, his glare lessening.

"To have a friend like you," Alfred smirked and left. It was quiet for a moment then Gilbert spoke up.

"You were kind of scary, Birdie," He laughed. Matthew blushed as the other two joined in.

A/N

Woah, I haven't updated in a really long time, almost a month…. Sorry about that…

Here is another chapter, this time from the trio's view.

Please review, they help me write and I love to hear what you guys think.


	9. Hellfire

Francis stormed into his house, slamming the door behind him. He ripped the cap from his head and threw it against the wall. It hit with a small, dull thud and fell to the floor to remain forgotten until the morrow. "Cursed, gypsies! Why are there so many of you?" He growled then sunk into a chair beside the fireplace. The faces of the gypsies quickly ran through his mind in quick flashes.

The face of one gypsy stayed, though. Bright green eyes, shaggy blonde hair, that pale skin so odd in his type, and a confident grin. _Arthur. _"Get out of my head!" Francis groaned out and held his head in his hands.

"_Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man of my virtue I am justly proud,_" His pray was whispered to himself. "_Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd._"

He slowly stood and walked over to the window. The setting sun caused his blonde hair to turn orange and his skin to take on a strange tone. He took a deep breath and tried to expel the images of Arthur from his mind.

"_Then tell me, Maria, why I see him dancing there? Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!_"His voice grew in volume and he turned towards the fire place. He could almost see Arthur dancing and he shook his head to get rid of the images. "_I feel him, I see him. The sun caught in raven hair is blazing in me out of all control!_"

He looked into the fire and saw the image of Arthur dancing again. "_Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin!_"

Francis closed his eyes and he could feel the flames of desire dancing across his skin. He opened his eyes and he saw them. Other Judges. Judges like him lined the walls and he could feel their eyes studying him. Blaming him.

"_It's not my fault!_" He looked around, pleading.

"_**Mea culpa**_."

"_I'm not to blame_!"

"_**Mea culpa**_."

"_It is the gypsy, the witch who sent this flame_!"

"_**Mea maxima culpa**_."

"_It's not my fault_."

"_**Mea culpa**_."

"_If in God's plan,_" Francis closed his eyes and shook his head, "_he made the devil so much stronger than a man_!"

"_**Mea maxima culpa**_."

"_Protect me, Maria_," Francis opened his eyes and sighed with relief: the others were gone. He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the scarf that Arthur had left with him after his dance. A frown marred his handsome features. "_Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone! Destroy Esmeralda!_"

Francis wrapped the green scarf around his hands and admired the beautiful symbols sewn into the green, silky cloth. He could see still see Arthur dancing when he looked in the fire but for a moment he saw a image he didn't like. He didn't want to see Arthur in pain but if push came to shove, he would do whatever was necessary. "_And let him taste the fires of hell or else let him be mine and mine alone!_" There was a knock on the door and Francis turned around. He stared as a small auburn haired teen opened the door. He looked a little nervous to be there but he still glared at Francis. From the look of his outfit he must have worked at the church. Then he realized that it was Romulus' oldest, Lovino.

Francis smiled at the teen. "Judge Francis, Captain Jones sent me up here with a message," Lovino said playing with the edge of his sleeve.

"Alright, what is it?" Francis stood up straight and hid his hands and the scarf behind his back.

"He said that the gypsy had escaped," Lovino flinched when Francis yelled.

"What?" He screamed.

Lovino took a step back and silently cursed the stupid, blonde, bastard of a captain, "He said that he couldn't find her in the cathedral. He was gone."

"But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot!" Francis ordered. Lovino didn't have to be told twice and he fled the room. Francis looked back at the fire and clenched his finders tightly in the scarf. "I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

Francis' breathing got heavier and he could feel the scarf starting to rip in his hands so he stopped and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and rubbed the green silk across his face. "_Hellfire. Dark fire. Now gypsy, it's your turn_," He panted. "_Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn_!" He tossed the scarf into the fireplace and watched as the flames consumed it.

"_**Kyrie Eleison**_." Voices chanted again. Francis backed away from the fire and gripped his hair.

"_God have mercy on him_," He whispered.

"_**Kyrie Eleison."**_

"_God have mercy on me_," He pulled his hair.

"_**Kyrie Eleison."**_

"_But she will be mine or she will burn_!"

Francis collapsed on the floor.

Captain Alfred Jones stood among the other guards and waited for his boos to appear. His carriage came around the corner then stopped in front of the troops Captain Jones had been told gather. Francis stepped out of the carriage and rubbed his eyes when they came in contact with the sun. "Judge Francis," Alfred raised on eyebrow. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Fine," Francis groaned and dropped his hand. "Had a little trouble with the fireplace."

"What are you orders?" Alfred asked stepping back as Francis stepped in front of him.

"Find the gypsy."


	10. Burning

Let it be known, between the five or six people who read this or and haven't given up, that I am back from my (almost) year long hiatus. My interest in Hetalia waned but its back now that I got the 3rd season and Paint it White the movie! I'm back, babies! *cough* Sorry.

_STORY START_

Paris was burning.

Matthew sat in his alcove on the top of Notre Dame. He could see the buildings in the distance burning and he knew who was to blame. It was his fault that the sky was turned a horrid red. "It's all my fault," He said to no one in particular.

"No, Matvey, it isn't," Ivan sat down beside the teen. "You helped a person in need. Your father and his obsession are to blame." The tall blonde wrapped his arms around the teen and tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, Birdie," Gilbert stated looking up from his plate of food. He broke off a piece of bread and slipped it in front of the tiny, yellow bird that had started to hang around him. "I hate to admit it but Sasquatch has a point."

Elizaveta slapped the back of Gilbert's head. "And I hate to admit it but Gilbert is right. You should listen to this idiot for once in your life. You did everything you could to help that man."

"I know but," Matthew pulled away from Ivan's arms and went to stand away from their small, group. He sighed, feeling totally defeated, "If I hadn't helped him escape then maybe they could have worked things out. Then all those people wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

A pregnant pause followed. Gilbert sighed and pushed his chair away from the table he was sitting at, "Nope."

"Huh," Matthew looked at the albino.

"I said 'Nope'," Gilbert began redressing himself. He had patrol in an hour and things would go to Hell if he was late. "Francis would've ended up doing this anyways. Even when we were younger, he could be obsessive." That did not make Matthew feel any better. "I better go before the others do something they'll regret."

"Bye, Gilbert," Eliza called as the man walked down the steps.

"Don't do anything you would regret!" Ivan yelled. Gilbert made a rude gesture with his hands as he disappeared from view. Matthew giggled, a smile slipping onto his face. Ivan and Eliza smiled. "There is the smile we all love!"

_OUTSCASTS_

Arthur leaned against the building's walls. He was panting and soaking wet: his heavy dress and the unconscious man on his back not helping. He looked down and saw blood seeping onto his dress. "Hello? Is someone out here?" A voice called. Arthur froze and tried to hide in the shadows.

A man in white came around the corner, a torch in his hand illuminating his way. He looked around for a moment then turned to leave. Arthur tried to be quiet but Alfred groaned. The man whipped around and stared directly at Arthur. "You're the gypsy," he gasped. Arthur sighed and walked out from the dark.

"He needs help," He pleaded, not something the blonde normally did, and stumbled under the weight of the unconscious soldier he was carrying. The man rushed forward and handed the torch to Arthur. He gathered Alfred in his arms.

"Come quickly, Child," He smiled and led the way.

_OUTCASTS_

Matthew was feeling better. A lot better. Ivan had curled up somewhere in the upper levels of the belfry and was fast asleep and Eliza was at home with her husband Roderick so Matthew was the only way still awake.

Suddenly, a crash resounded through the tower. It was small but still hung in the air. The tiny blonde dashed to where the noise had come from. He had an old collection plate in his hands and raised it as he rounded the corner, ready to strike.

"Arthur!"

"Matthew!"

A/N

Yeah, it's short and for that I'm sorry but it's an update none the less! I hope people are still reading this and will review.


End file.
